


Naptime Troubles

by Anonymous



Series: JatP Age Regression [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Gen, Napping, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Luke came to practise that day in a Bad mood.As in, Bad with a capital 'B'.-This is age regression. Don't like, don't read.
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters
Series: JatP Age Regression [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051997
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64
Collections: Anonymous





	Naptime Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! It feels like it's been ages since I've updated this series! 
> 
> I feel like I should mention that, though Mitch and Emily are tagged, they are only actually mentioned once and don't appear in the story beyond that. 
> 
> Warnings:   
> \- This is age regression, as stated in the summary. 
> 
> Other than that, I don't think there are any warnings, but if I've missed something, let me know.

Luke came to practise that day in a _Bad_ mood.   
As in, Bad with a capital 'B'.   
  
Alex presumed it was because he'd had a fight with his mom again. That seemed to be happening more and more frequently as days went by.   
Mitch and Emily Patterson just never seemed to understand that there were more pathways to a successful life than going to Med or Law school. As nice as they were, it never occurred to them that they should be supportive, not necessarily because they approved, but because Luke was their son, and had a dream that he wanted to pursue.   
  
Luke often came to practise with blotchy cheeks and puffy eyes. No one commented, but they all knew he needed help. Especially since the sadness was very quickly becoming anger, and soon, Luke was arriving at rehearsals, not looking forlorn, but more like he wanted to punch a wall.   
  
Today was the worst of all days.   
  
Luke had walked in the room without saying a word, his usual cheerful smiles nowhere to be seen. When Reggie had tried to greet him as usual, he levelled the bassist with a glare so harsh that Reggie's own excitement was dimmed. 

Practise was deathly silent, apart from the sound of their respective instruments. Luke was playing his guitar so aggressively that Alex was worried he might actually snap its neck. But he refrained from saying anything.   
  
Luke was a ticking time bomb, and no one wanted to cut the wires.   
  
The explosion was inevitable, in hindsight. Luke just had so much anger bottled up inside him that he needed an outlet. That outlet happened to be Bobby playing the wrong chord in the middle of Now or Never.   
  
"Oh for goodness' sake! We've been playing this song for weeks now! Weeks! Bobby, how did you get it wrong! It's simple; G to D. G to D! Not A! We've been over this-"   
  
Alex tuned out Luke's yelling, allowing his thoughts to drift.   
  
He was transported back to the night before, when he was eating dinner with his family, and his little sister had stood up halfway through, demanding that someone else take her broccoli.   
He had tried in vain to get her to settle, but she refused adamantly. He could feel his parents' stares on them.   
He had gotten desperate, offering to take her out for ice cream the next day, take her to band practise, anything to calm her, but he refused to budge with the broccoli. Her demands soon dissolved into incoherent screaming.   
  
His mother stood up and, for a second, Alex thought she would punish his sister, right there at the dinner table.   
Instead, she leaned over, scooping the little girl into her arms, gently rocking her. To say Alex was confused was an understatement. He was sure that his sister was in deep trouble, and yet here was his mother, cooing at her as if she'd done no wrong?

Upon seeing Alex's confused stare, his mother laughed.

"She's tired, dear. Children get angry easily when they're tired-"   
  
Wait.   
  
_Children get angry when they're tired._   
  
Before Alex could stop himself, he'd risen from his drum stool and called out to Luke.   
  
"Luke, do you need to take a nap?"   
  
Everyone froze.   
  
Reggie and Bobby's expressions could only be accurately described as "have you gone mad?"   
  
Luke looked like he might spontaneously combust.   
"What did you just ask me?" He growled.   
  
Wow. That was terrifying.   
  
But Alex had dug himself into this hole now. And he intended to keep going.   
  
He walked out from behind his drum kit, sidestepping the various things Luke had thrown during his tantrum.   
  
"I asked, do you want to take a nap?" He repeated, sweetly.   
  
Now he'd done it. Luke was positively _vibrating_ with rage.   
  
"I am _not_ a toddler, Alex." He said, teeth gritted. 

Alex came to stand a metre away from Luke. Also known as, within punch radius. A quick glance behind him told him that Bobby and Reggie were just as terrified as he felt.   
  
But he stood his ground.   
  
"Really, Luke? Could've fooled me." He said, keeping his voice as firm as possible.   
He caught a hint of fear cross the guitarist's face, before being quickly replaced with defiance.   
  
"This can go one of two ways." Alex began calmly. "I can find you a blanket, and you can go and lay on the couch and take a nap for the rest of rehearsal. I'll even lay with you, if you'd like."   
Alex wasn't sure why he offered, but it felt appropriate, and he was relying entirely on instinct now.   
" _Or_ , you can be petty and refuse, and I will _make_ you take a nap, which neither of us want to go through with, trust me."   
  
A pang of panic shot through Alex as he realised that there might be a chance that he was horribly wrong, but he shoved it aside. He could cross that bridge if he came to it. 

Luke was still glaring at him, but it had mellowed considerably. Now, instead of that ferocious stare, there was something akin to a pout on his face.   
"You can't make me." He said petulantly, even going as far as to stick his tongue out at Alex.   
  
Oh. So it was going to be like that, was it?   
  
"Fine. You've made your choice." Alex said, struggling to keep his voice level. "Don't say I didn't warn you."   
  
With a few short steps, he closed the distance between them, picking Luke up and slinging him over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes.   
The guitarist shrieked, punching his back repeatedly. There were now tears running down his face, dampening the back of Alex's hoodie.   
  
"Bobby, get one of the blankets from the loft, please."   
The other boy scrambled up the ladder, now looking more terrified of Alex than Luke.   
  
Alex shifted Luke in his hold, so now he was settled against his hip, rather than thrown over his shoulder. Luke allowed him, wrapping his arms and legs around Alex like a koala.   
  
He gave the boy a disappointed look.   
"Are you done?"   
  
Luke sniffled, nodding sheepishly. He wiped tears from his cheeks, laying his head tiredly on Alex's shoulder, cheek resting on the drummer's collarbone.   
"'M sorry," he whimpered.   
  
Alex softened, bouncing gently on the balls of his feet.   
"I know, bud."   
  
For the first time, Alex could see just how tired Luke was. There were dark smudges under his eyes, and he was unable to grip Alex's hoodie properly. The drummer was reminded of his sister for a second time.   
  
"When was the last time you slept, Luke?" He asked.   
The guitarist tucked his face in Alex's neck, weakly holding up two fingers."   
  
"Two? Two what?"   
  
"Two days 'go."   
  
Alex had no idea what to do with this information.   
"Y-you haven't slept for _two days?"_   
  
Luke whined.   
"Don' wanna talk 'bout it."   
  
Alex sighed.   
"Alright fine, we won't talk about it _now._ But you're wrong if you think I'm going to let this go, mister."   
  
Bobby returned from the loft, emerging successful from his hunt. He triumphantly held up a thick fleece blanket that was so large it could've covered all four of them, let alone just Luke.   
  
"Took you long enough," Alex groaned.   
  
As much as he loved holding Luke, and Luke loved being held, his arms were getting tired and he didn't want to drop the poor boy.   
  
Very gently, he placed the brown haired boy on the couch, before draping the blanket over him.   
It really wasn't hard to get Luke to sleep, since he was already pretty much out by the time Alex laid him down.   
  
The drummer crouched by the couch, running his fingers through Luke's curly hair. Soon, the guitarist's breathing evened out, and he was asleep.   
Satisfied, Alex pressed a kiss to Luke's forehead, before standing up and turning to his two band mates-   
  
Who were apparently gawking at him as if he'd done witchcraft. 

"How did you-" Reggie swallowed, before trying again. "How did you know that would work?"   
  
Alex shrugged.   
"Worked on my little sister."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!   
> Comments are always appreciated, let me know what you think!


End file.
